


Interlude

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot, basically my headcanon of scenes they 'missed' from the movie, scenes involving kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from the movie. Also kissing, and a promise of "later".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

He wasn't jealous. Couldn't be jealous. Solo was his own man, he had a right to sleep with that woman, that hag, that Victoria. 

So why couldn't he sleep?

Illya looked across the space between their beds at Gaby. He had a feeling that he was half way in love with her, which was perhaps not his wisest choice, but the heart wants what it wants, he reasoned with himself. 

But then why did he feel so powerfully about Solo?

Illya rolled onto his back and sighed. He didn't even have his father's watch any more to check the time. All he knew was it was late, he was exhausted, but too many thoughts were keeping him awake. Eventually he managed to fall into an uneasy sleep, the remembered sound of Solo with Victoria ringing in his ears. 

***

He couldn't believe it. All this time, Gaby was just using them, and as soon as she was able she betrayed them. He wondered if this was what heartbreak felt like, but there was no time to wallow. Solo was in danger - Solo, who was enemy, partner and lover combined - and Illya could not let him die. 

It was lucky that Solo had not found the trackers in his shoes, because otherwise Illya may never have found him in time. But find him he did, and while it was a shame about Rudi - a shame that he died before he could give any more information, not a shame that he was killed - there was no time to waste. 

As they were about to leave the building, Illya pulled Solo into a harsh kiss. Solo looked at him questioningly, but he did not seem displeased, and Illya nodded at him. 

"Later," he said, his tone a promise. 

"Later," Solo echoed, grinning, and they walked out together. 

***

Illya could hardly believe what this man, this Britisher, Waverly, was saying. All this time, Gaby had been his agent. She hadn't truly betrayed him - them - after all. But she had put Solo in serious danger, and that was something that would take time to heal. 

And then to have his superior officer tell him to kill Solo if need be... It was not exactly a surprise, after all they were enemies underneath it all, and he steeled himself for the possibility. He saw Solo looking at him, a furtive gaze, and realized that Solo had doubtlessly been told the same thing. But of course it all depended on them getting the computer data, and they were now in a race against time. 

***

The anger that Illya felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. Solo was no doubt under the same orders as him but it still felt like he had been betrayed. He saw red and by the time he came back to his senses the entire room was trashed. He knew one thing and one thing only: get the data and kill that bastard of a cowboy. 

There was no point in going in guns blazing, though. Solo was too quick for that. Instead he walked calmly into the room, exchanged a few words - and there was the data underneath Solo's jacket, he was so close - and suddenly Solo turned and gave him...

It couldn't be. But how? How did Solo come to have his father's watch? Staring into Solo's eyes, he knew that he could not kill this man, no matter what his orders had been. And Solo was telling him the same. He stared at Solo, wondering how fate could have thrown him together with such a man, before realizing that Solo was still talking. 

"So I say we burn it," Solo was saying. 

"What?"

"The computer data. Neither of our countries needs that kind of unfair advantage. Besides, I'd hate to have to kill you after all."

Solo was watching him warily, his posture slightly on edge, as if unsure of his response. Slowly, Illya nodded. 

"It is against my orders, but...yes. That is the best thing to do I think."

"Thank god," Solo said, before closing the gap between them and pulling Illya in for a kiss. The kiss quickly grew heated, but Solo pushed him back. "Later, right?" he grinned. 

"This is later," Illya said petulantly, but rolled his eyes. "Fine. Later. I hold you to that, cowboy."

"Shall we have a drink as we watch our mission burn?" Solo asked, walking over to the drinks cabinet. 

"Sure," Illya shrugged. 

"You get the data, I'll get the drinks."

Soon they were stood on the balcony, watching the data smoke as the sipped their drinks. The reappearance of Gaby and Waverly made Illya glad that he and Solo had decided on later, but Waverly's announcement that their partnership was not dissolved but would instead continue gave him a tightness in his chest. 

This - whatever it was - between him and Solo didn't have to end yet. They would continue to be partners, instead of enemies. And with Gaby there along with them, he felt that he could not be happier, and though lurking in the back of his mind was the thought that one day he might have to choose between them that day had not yet come.


End file.
